Imago Productions
Imago Productions ''(shorthand 'IPS') is a broadcast drama company, created and owned by Writers Express forum owner Noxy. It has had several names over the years including '''Noxy Productions, Impossible Princess Pictures and, most recently, Equanox Media. In 2018, Equanox Media was reimagined as an 'nostalgia, entertainment and hobbies' outlet, following the publication of it's drama project Aftermath: The Crash. The company was inactive for a time but in 2019, it rebranded itself as 'Imago Productions'. The company began with the publication of the debut episode of These Days 1.0, on 13th November 2011. From the 13th November 2011-31st December 2016, it was known as 'Noxy Productions', and from 1st January-3rd September 2017, as 'Impossible Princess Productions' (named after Kylie Minogue's 1997 album). The 'Equanox Media' branding began on 4th September 2017, to mark Episode 1 of High Peak ''(shelved in March 2018), and Episode 60 of ''These Days. Although the last material to be produced by the company as an original drama was Aftermath: The Crash (published on 30th April 2018), the company became a subsidiary of the newly-created '''''Imago Productions in 2019. Biography Noxy chose the name 'Imago' because it is 'an unusual word, but a beautiful one with a beautiful meaning'. Although a complex word, imago essentially means something reaching its adult life, or coming to fruition. Another way of interpreting it is something reaching its full potential. IPS is now the company that deals in major original content; currently this content is exclusively created for the Writers Express creative writing forum. Equanox Media now deals with predominantly derivative, lower-end content on its YouTube account, such as nostalgia and items of parochial interest. IPS has not produced any original material since 30th April 2018, however new material is in the pipeline, due for publication in late 2019. IPS has overseen several successful projects since its inception, the most notable of which was the soap opera These Days 1.0, later followed by These Days 2.0. In 2012, Noxy became involved in another soap opera, High Peak 1.0, with forum member M Gambitt, and they would go on to form the short-lived Gambox Productions. The project was an instant hit, winning five awards at WRIXAS 2 including 'Best New Project'. In spite of this success, the show was later cancelled. Gambox then went to work on a second version, however M Gambitt pulled out of the project during that time. High Peak 2.0 then launched in September 2012 under Noxy Productions, but again stalled after only a short period. In August 2017, it was announced that High Peak was to make a comeback after five years, with a brand-new contemporary version. It began with a five-night special, which ran from 4th-8th September 2017, however the show was shelved again after only 9 episodes in March 2018. Earlier in 2012, Noxy was asked to join another Writers Express soap opera, Uncertain Nights, with forum members AppleCobbler and Ross, who together formed the production company Acorn Productions. The company expired when the project - which Noxy worked on until the end - ended in January 2014. 2014 also saw the launch of the first non-soap opera IPS project, a five-part multi-genre mini-series called The You In Me. The project was well-received and won two WRIXAS, however it was followed up soon after by the more successful Miscarriage, a standalone drama. This won seven awards at WRIXAS 9, the second largest haul in the company's history at the time. However, this was overtaken at WRIXAS 10 when the then new project These Days 2.0 won eight Writers Express awards. The most awards IPS has ever won at one ceremony is nine, for These Days 1.0 at WRIXAS 8. This was a record haul for one project at a ceremony until Behind Closed Doors beat it with ten awards at LITFAs 14 in May 2018. 2015 saw the launch of These Days 2.0 in February, whilst a sequel drama, The Me In You,'' was published throughout October, and acheived much greater success that its predecessor. In July 2017, IPS began publishing a five-part TDS soap bubble called '''This Love', which focuses on the characters Carrie Donnelly and Frankie Wells. It was intended to be a five-part spin-off airing sporadically so as to be canonical with the main show, however only two episodes were ever published. The company's most recent drama project was the offbeat, teen car crash drama Aftermath: The Crash, ''which received a largely positive response when it aired on 30th March 2018. However, it failed to pick up any awards at LITFAs 14 that May, becoming the first IPS drama ever to walk away from a ceremony sans trophies. To date, for her various projects past and present on ''WXF, both collaborative and solo, Noxy has won 110 Writers Express Forum Awards (WRIXFAs), the first and so far only forum member to reach this milestone. Awards There is a distinction to be made between how many awards IPS had won, and how many IPS's owner, Noxy, has won. Noxy has won 110, but some of these have been as part of collaborative projects. So excluding those, the following list is for the 85 awards that only IPS had won. Of these, 67 have been for either These Days 1.0 (41) or These Days (26): • The Me In You *'Best Drama Male' (Jake Manvers) *'Best Drama Female' (Alice Manvers, Annabel Kinsley - draw) *'Best Drama Scene' (Alice/Spliff Rooftop Showdown) *'Best Drama Plot' (Alice's Psychosis Battle) *'Best Drama Episode' (Episode 1/5: Ghosts) *'Best Drama' *'Best Exit '(Demi Laythem) *'Best New Project ' *'Best Project ' The Me In You won nine awards at WRIXAS 11 - a record for any drama project on Writers Express. • Miscarriage ' *'Best Drama Male (Nigel Stanhope) *'Best Drama Female' (Rachel Stanhope) *'Best Drama Scene' (Rachel Breaks Down When Her Pregnancy Test Shows Negative) *'Best Drama Plot' (Rachel Stanhope's Miscarriage Grief) *'Best Drama' *'Best New Project' *'Best Project' Miscarriage won seven awards at WRIXAS 9 - a record for any standalone drama project on Writers Express. These Days 1.0 *'Best Soap' (WRIXAS 3, WRIXAS 4, WRIXAS 5, WRIXAS 6, WRIXAS 7 and WRIXAS 8) - six times in a row, an unbeaten record *'Best Soap Episode': Episode 75 (WRIXAS 3), Episode 100 (WRIXAS 4), Episode 131 (WRIXAS 5), Episode 144: Scripted (WRIXAS 6), Episode 152: Scripted (WRIXAS 7) and Episode 164: A Shot In The Dark (WRIXAS 8) - five times in a row, an unbeaten record. Only soap to win this category every single time it was nominated *'Best Soap Scene': Episode 75: Ricki & Steven's Bittersweet Airport Goodbye (WRIXAS 3), Episode 84: Rachel Hornby's Death (WRIXAS 4) and Episode 131: Holly's Death (WRIXAS 5) *'Best Newcomer': Ben Warren (WRIXAS 2), Hannah Cartwright (WRIXAS 3), Sabrina Patel (WRIXAS 5) and Connor Mason (WRIXAS 8) - only project to win this category four times *'Best Soap Plot': Ben's Fatal Meltdown (WRIXAS 4), Spikegate (WRIXAS 5) and Who Shot Bezza? (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Exit': Sarah Reuban (WRIXAS 1), Ben Warren (WRIXAS 4) and Bezza (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Soap Female': Rosy Lyons (WRIXAS 4), Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 6) and Joss Wykin (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Soap Male': Ben Warren (WRIXAS 3 and WRIXAS 4) - only soap male to win twice-in-a-row *'Best Project '(WRIXAS 8) *'Best Solo Project' (WRIXAS 2) *'Best non-Scripted Soap' (WRIXAS 1) *'Best non-Scripted Episode': Episode 27 (WRIXAS 1) *'Best Family': The Donnelly-Masons (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Female Character': Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 1) *'Best Male Character': Glen Wright (WRIXAS 2) *'Best Returnee': Rosy Lyons (WRIXAS 6) - to date the only project ever to win for 'Best Returnee' *'Best Cliffhanger': Bezza Shot Dead (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Shock': Ben Causes Rosemary's Heart Attack? (WRIXAS 2) *'Best Relationship': Glen Wright & Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 1) These Days 1.0 won forty-one WRIXAS in all - a record for a soap on Writers Express, but not for a project These Days 2.0 *'Best Soap Episode': Episode 27 (WRIXAS 11), Episode 28 (WRIXAS 12), Episode 50 and Episode 53 (both WRIXAS 13) - only soap where two episodes have won the same award at the same ceremony *'Best Soap Female': Lisa Wright (WRIXAS 10 and WRIXAS 13), Jade Hudson (WRIXAS 11 and WRIXAS 12) - Jade Hudson only Soap Female to win this award twice in a row. Only soap to win this award four times times, in a row *'Best Soap Plot': Donna's Fall - Accident Or Not? (WRIXAS 11), Dex: Liz's Transgender Son (WRIXAS 12) and Lisa/Glen Marriage Collapse (WRIXAS 13) - won three times in a row *'Best Soap Scene': Lisa Finds Baby Sophie Dead In Her Cot (WRIXAS 10), Donna Wakes Up/Mark Stuns Anita/Intruder Muzzles Jade Montage (WRIXAS 11) and Dex Confides His Transgenderism In Liz And Jade (WRIXAS 12) - won three times in a row *'Best Soap '(WRIXAS 10, WRIXAS 11 and WRIXAS 12) - three times in a row *'Best Newcomer': Ricki Marshall (WRIXAS 10), Mark Johnson (WRIXAS 12) and Trish Hobson (WRIXAS 13) *'Best Project' (WRIXAS 10 and WRIXAS 12) *'Best Soap Male': Lee Rogers (WRIXAS 10) and Glen Wright (WRIXAS 13) *'Best New Project' (WRIXAS 10) *'Best Family': The Wrights (WRIXAS 10) These Days 2.0 won twenty-six WRIXAS in all The You In Me *'Best Drama Episode': Episode 5/5 - High Rise & Fall (WRIXAS 9) *'Project Of The Year '(WRIXAS 9) The You In Me was Noxy's first drama series, and the first of two dramas she produced that year (the other being Miscarriage). Projects *''Aftermath: The Crash'' (30th April 2018) *''High Peak'' (4th-8th September 2017 - 11th February 2018) - CANCELLED *''The Me In You'' (3rd-31st October 2015) *''Miscarriage'' (13th December 2014) *''These Days 1.0'' (13th November 2011-29th September 2014) *''These Days 2.0'' (1st February 2015-20th April 2018) - on 19th December 2017, this version overtook the first version in terms of longevity, and become the longest-running active soap opera on WXF until September 2018 - CANCELLED *''This Love'' (TDS soap bubble) (2017) - CANCELLED *''These Days'' 3.0 (to begin in 2020) *''The You In Me'' (17th-31st October 2014)